


Together In A Deathly Bloom

by PeachGlitch



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Kissing, Light Angst, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Dracula and Agatha share a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Together In A Deathly Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see by the tags this is not complaint with canon. In this story I’ve eliminated Zoe Van Helsing from the narrative. Instead I’m pretending that after “dying” on the Demeter, Agatha managed to get to England and become a scientist/vampire.
> 
> This is set after the finale, but the “dream” wasn’t a dream. And Agatha and Dracula don’t perish.

There was a trickle of sunlight streaming in through the large window of the bedroom. Having discovered he had no reason to fear the sun anymore, Dracula indulged in the feeling of its warmth against his skin. Never in a million years, or let’s say precisely five hundred, did he ever imagine being able to indulge in the sunshine like this again. His mind was positively brimming with excitement at the chance of physically walking around in the daytime. His scope on the world had been from the shadows for such a long time, he scarcely remembered what it was like to observe things and people in the day. 

One person in particular he looked forward to seeing in the sunshine, was currently sleeping next to him. He was sure her gloriously sharp features would look breathtaking basked in the suns unmatched beam of light. The thought itself was enough to put a smile on his face, as he slowly blinked, then squinted before opening his eyes fully. His body felt deliciously sore, in a way he had not felt for centuries. Sex was something he’d always considered mundane, especially after walking around the Earth for as long as he had. It was something so utterly mortal, and nothing compared to the ecstasy of bitting down on someones neck and savouring every little droplet of their essence. He had thought that part of his life was long forgotten, but as always the woman sleeping peacefully behind him had proven to change that. As she had changed so much else, since she entered his life all those years ago back at the convent. 

His back pressed into the warm body behind him. Though surely that couldn’t be the case in reality. Agatha had died, and become like him. Neither of them were warm blooded, and yet he swore he could feel heat. Perhaps it was his mind, so focused on the sun, playing tricks on him. Either way, he would not ponder the topic. Instead he let his hand fall over the smaller one resting over his hip. To most mortal men, being held this way by a woman would probably be considered as weak. Nonsense of course, as were so many ill perceived notions that mortals had of what was normal and what was not. To him this was the ultimate confirmation of intimacy, even more so than what had transpired the night before. Agatha kept him grounded, and therefore kept him safe. And it was a comfort he hadn’t realised he craved until the moment he had woken up like this with her. 

But he wanted to see her face. Wanted to reassure himself that this was reality and not a fabrication. He didn’t want to startle her though, so rather than abruptly sitting up to turn around, he slowly began to roll away from her instead. The sheets shifted slightly, coming down lower, so the top half of their bodies were exposed. As soon as he was sure he hadn’t disturbed her, he turned on his side to look at her properly. 

Agatha was now asleep on her stomach, her bare back exposed to him. There was a small scar near her ribs that he wanted to inquire about one day. But other than that her expanse of ivory skin was flawless. Her hair was shorter than it had been a hundred and twenty three years ago, and he found himself missing her brunette locks. But hair grew back, and besides this new cut complimented her defined jawline beautifully. 

He couldn’t resist the urge to move closer to her again, and he smirked when he watched as she frowned in her sleep and burrowed her head a little into the pillow. Ah, so Agatha was not a morning person. That was interesting considering her vocation as a nun. He knew they were usually strict, and did not indulge in sleeping late. But given her performance the night before, she most certainly had long ago lost her virtue, and she’d never come across as an average nun. That hadn’t really been a surprise, he remembered tasting her blood aboard the Demeter, and how her past wickedness and lust lingered on his tongue for days afterwards. The mere thought made his cock twitch.

He reached forward and brushed away some of her short hair away from her face. His hand lingered over her cheek, his thumb tracing soft circles over the skin just beneath her closed eye. 

He was close enough to her that had she any breath in her body, he was sure it would tickle his face. As it was she was still like a corpse, and he didn’t quite understand how she was sleeping. Being undead had its benefits and having no need to slumber, not in the mortal way anyway, was one of them. He decided this was probably habit, and one that would likely go away with time as it had for him. A decade was nothing, compared to how long he had been undead. The only reason he slept, was that beneath the very comfortable mattress they were on, was soil from Transylvania. Old habits and all that. 

Outside the sound of a very loud engine reving disturbed the calm silence of his modern home. And it’s what finally woke Agatha. She gasped, until she seemed to realise where she was. Two piercing blue eyes were suddenly on him. Her face expressionless, but he felt her tense for a moment under his hand, giving away her hidden anxiety, so he moved it away until it rested between them instead.

“Good morning, Agatha.” He hummed, then waited patiently for her response.

He saw the vein on the side of her temple pulse, though there was no real need for it now. And her jaw clenched, as she quietly took him in with her eyes. “I thought it was a dream.” She blurted out from seemingly nowhere. It wasn’t what he had anticipated on her saying. Oh, what a joy it was, to find someone who constantly surprised him like she did. 

“Do you wish it had been?” He asked, unwilling to admit to himself that he feared the answer. It was ironic that now he had faced death, his biggest fear had turned into loosing her. 

“I’m not sure.” She answered and he could tell she was being honest. “But I’m sure that regardless of what I wish, this is my punishment for being a terrible nun. I have spent the past one hundred and twenty three years hell bent on finding and ending you for all you have done. While simultaneously getting sustenance from mortals. I’ve become a hypocrite... _no_ I’m worse than that, I’m a murderer.” She laughed bitterly, and shook her head. “I’ve become the thing I swore to destroy.” 

That stung, and he couldn’t help frowning at her petulantly. “Considering how many times you cried out for your God a few hours ago, I’m sure all is forgiven on that front. So I doubt this is a punishment.” He drawled our sarcastically, savouring the way her eyes darted. If she was living she would be blushing he was positive. “And you were a murderer before this, thanks to you all your sisters died that night at the nunnery.” He spat angrily.

“Why is it when your ego is bruised you resort to being cruel? I know I shouldn’t be surprised but it’s not very clever, and seeing how particular you are with your diet I know you are smarter than that sort of behaviour.” She said, trying to sound smug, even though it was written on her face that she still thought a lot about that night they first met.

Instead of answering her question he shrugged at her, then turned to lie flat on his back. His hands lacing together over his stomach, just where the quilt reached. “Do you regret it?” He countered with his own question and ignoring hers. His gaze transfixed on the ornate ceiling above them. 

“It was necessary. Although I wish I’d not exposed my Sisters to yo-

“I’m not talking about _that.”_ He interrupted. “I mean do you regret what happened last night?”

When she didn’t reply straight away he started worry. But he didn’t want to think about the implications of why it bothered him so much to know. 

“I regret a lot of things.” She began to say finally, and he braced himself for the inevitable rejection. Of course she would regret what happened. To her he was the personification of evil. Everything she loathed and despised, a mere beast. He remembered the contempt she’d had for him back at the gates of the nunnery. The hatred in her eyes as she stood with a noose around her neck and then finally the gloating as she figured out his fears. Suddenly he felt very angry, like he wanted to rip someone to pieces, maybe rip _her_ to pieces. 

Until he felt a hand on his chest, and his murderous thoughts all but disappeared into nothingness. He glanced at the hand, then at her. She’d come closer to him, so she was half leaning over him, but not quite. 

“I regret a lot of things.” She repeated. And he knew a flicker of annoyance crossed his features just then. “I will not lie to you. A part of me despises what I have become, a very big part at that. It even frightens me a little...actually a lot. And I’m certain that this _thing_ between us is venturing close to the biggest mistake of my life-

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” He interrupted once again, already feeling the rage pooling down in his stomach again. “A very narrow minded and self ritcheous point at that. You really are a nun aren’t you.” 

The hand on his chest whacked him for that, but not enough to hurt. “You interrupted me, let me finish and then you can cast your opinion.” She scolded him before clearing her throat. “Anyway where was I, ah yes. This is quite possibly the biggest mistake of my life.” He shot her a look, but she kept talking. “But my _life_ is over now, if we are being technical. I am as undead as all those you’ve fed on before me. So as I see it I have two choices. I _could_ find someone to stick a stake through my heart and be done with it.After all I have finally figured you out. _Or_ I could accept this fate that God has deemed necessary, and take the path less traveled so to speak. Accept it and move on as best as I can. Which is what I have always done. And I’ve managed quite well so far, even without you. With my new found calling as a scientist I could even do some good.” 

He marvelled at the way she was trying to rationalise everything. How she even brought God into it all. “I can see you are taking full advantage of not needing to take a breath.” He responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He had been petulant enough for one morning. He moved his hand up to rest atop hers which was still on his chest, and hooked their fingers. “As enlightening as that was into your psyche, that wasn’t a real answer.” He said, a little softer than before. “Agatha, I’ll ask you again, because I admit I _need_ to know, do you regret what happened last night?” He asked again, more firmly. 

This time, she didn’t wait to respond. “No.” 

Any residual anger, or self doubt left him with that one word. 

“You look surprised, Count.” She went on, a knowing smirk on her pretty little mouth. Without a word, he moved up, so he could cover that mouth with his own. She gasped, before returning this kiss. The hand over hers let go and moved to wrap around her middle and pull her down closer. She took it as insentive and straddled his hips, the friction making her groan and he smiled against her lips at the seductive sound. 

She pulled back, resting her weight on his hips. She raised a brow up, as he just continued to look up at her with a cocky grin plastered on his face. “What?” He asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“I could always change my mind you know.” She teased, but they both knew she never would. Not now. Things had changed so much. He doubted neither of them would know how to exist without the other. They were bound together forever. 

“Is that so?” He asked, as his hands moved up and down her sides. Until one disappeared between them, ghosting over her bundle of nerves, then coming up to rest flat and still over her pubic bone. “If that is truly the case, Agatha Van Helsing of Holland, I should make you _last_.” He suggested, echoing his promise to her years ago. Though back then, it had been under darker circumstances.

Without warning, the hand on her hip managed to lift her up. His super human strength, aiding him as he flipped them over so he was on top of her and she lay flat on her back against the plush pillows. His hand travelled down again to her core, this time he languidly dragged his long finger through her slick folds. Her breath caught in her throat and her body instinctively shot up to press against his digit. But the hand on her hip, stilled her. “Is that what you want? You know I could make you last until you lost your mind.” Though he did not really expect an answer, her eyes were barely able to stay open as she enjoyed the sensation of his hand on her. 

He moved his hand away from her centre then, and she grunted. Her juices over his fingers much like her blood had been previously. And he did the same as he had done back then, and brought it to his mouth to suck clean. He watched her, watching him, her eyes looked a darker shade of blue than usual. “As excuisite as ever, Agatha.” Her murmured as he removed his finger from his mouth, and moved closer to leave open mouthed kisses along her long neck. He was so enchanted by the taste of her skin, that he’d almost forgot about his question, until her voice broke the spell. 

“I don’t want to last. I w-want you inside of me again, _all_ of you.” She half whispered, making him pause just as he reached the hollow of her neck. 

He pushed himself up with his elbow supporting him, so he could smile down at her. What a remarkable creature his newest bride was. “It’s not usually my style to rush a nun, but I suppose I can make an exception.” Then he angled himself, so his already hardened member was positioned just at her inviting entrance. 

“I haven’t been a nun for over a decade, stop bringing it up.” She half joked, but he heard how her voice wavered slightly. He never understood why her faith was so important to her. And it seemed even now she was somewhat melancholy about it. 

He hated hearing her sound so sad, especially at this moment when they were getting to explore the newfound intimacy between them again. So he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forhead, then her cheek and finally the tip of her nose. “You’ll always be the nun who bested me.” He whispered, before slipping into her warm core in one swift motion. She moaned into his ear, and he remained still for the longest of time, basking in the proximity of their bodies. Until he felt her hips move, grinding against him, so he pulled back slightly, then pushed into her again. 

The night before he had taken his time. He’d merticiously explored every part of her body, taken in each and every part of her that he’d never seen or felt before. But this morning it felt more carnal. And by the way she was moving and panting beneath him he could tell she felt the same. So his pace quickened as did hers. It almost became frenzied, as if they both needed to take out their frustration on each other. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed around the large room. Until finally he began to feel Agatha’s walls clench around him. “So beautiful.” He murmured next to her ear, “and clever, and witty and-

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence. As she screamed out when she came. Her hands would leave marks on his back where she clung so tightly onto him as she rode out her orgasm. The sensation and sound coming from her alone was enough to bring him to his own climax seconds after her. He grunted and buried his face into her hair as he spilled into her. 

He slumped on top of her once they were both done, if she minded his weight she didn’t say. And by the way her hands drew idle circles on his back, she didn’t seem to. But he knew it must be uncomfortable, so rolled over, and out of her, bringing her slender frame with him. Letting her lie with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “I didn’t take you for a cuddler.” She teased through a yawn. 

He chuckled under his breath at that. “I’d say the same, but I remeber the way you subtly leaned into the captains embrace back on the Demeter.” He said, and was almost jealous.

He could almost hear the frown on her face. “How did you...” She suddenly stopped talking. “Actually I don’t want to know.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. He held her close, as he listened to the early morning birds chirp outside. The moment was so cliche he could laugh, but he didn’t mind. Everything had changed, so he could stomach a bit of sentimentality.

“I want this, but I can’t promise it will be easy.” Her quiet voice broke the silence. “I don’t even understand it. I should hate you, but I don’t, not anymore.” 

His hand settled against the small of her back and pulled her in even closer. He angled his head to kiss the top of hers. After all this time, her hair still smelled of lavender. “Thank you for being honest.” And he meant it. He knew she was a closed book, and it would of taken a lot for her to even part with that tiny information.

“And it’s not a clever idea.” She pointed out. 

He smiled to himself at that, “not clever at all.” He agreed. “Who’s blood exactly have you been drinking to be making such unwise decisions?” That earned him another swat on his chest. 

“You know what I mean.” She went on, before burying her neck in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know what is going to happen. Eternal life is a terrifying prospect.”

“You get used to it.” He whispered. “Besides you’ve survived a decade and a little more. And all you’ve lost is your accent.”

She laughed, and he couldn’t help but realise it was the first time he’d ever heard her genuine laugh; it was like nothing he’d ever imagined and unremarkable at the same time. “I miss it sometimes.” She admitted a little more sombrely. “Not just the way I sounded. I just miss _me_.”

“Then might I suggest you start eating Dutch?” It was only half a joke. But perhaps a little too close to the bone. “And you’re still you, no matter how much time passes.” He added to try and make her feel better.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She said, and he felt her whole body go rigid. 

He held her tighter, if that was possible. “Alright. But we will have to at some point. Honesty is what will keep us strong.” He felt her nod against him, and that was enough.

“We’ll take it day by day.” He suggested, uncharacteristically considerate for once in his life. But she had that affect on him. “Because I want this as well, Agatha. Actually I’ve wanted you since you provoked me at the nunnery.” 

He felt her lift her head. She studied him suspiciously. “Wanted to kill me, more like. Or just fuck me.” 

Hearing her swear sent a shot straight down to his groin. And he grinned at her. “Both actually.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well then, you’ve succeeded in both.”

He didn’t like how that sounded, so took her small hand, which was still on his chest and brought it up to his lips. He kissed her bony knuckles gently. “True, but that’s not what this is about. Not anymore.” He paused, his gaze stuck on her hand. He wondered how much he should admit, before finally deciding. “I’d never harm you.” The, ‘again’, goes unspoken. “Or let anyone else harm you. If eternity is what we have, then it is what I want, Agatha.”

He looked up again, and there was something in the way she was watching him, that said she understood what he was saying. There was something tender in her gaze, something he had not experienced in decades. “Then we we will make it work.” She agreed, smiling and showing her teeth. They were pointed like his now, but she still had a slight overbite which he’d always found adorable. 

He let go of her hand to brush her hair behind her ear. She truly was a gift; and he wondered how exactly he had survived so long without her.

And he looked forward to finding out more about his former enemy, and spending the rest of their undead days together.


End file.
